My Random Stories
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: Ok, so, this is just random stuff i thought i'd post just for the heck of it. mostly for me, and my best friends if they'd want to read. well, yeah, that's it   hope you read and like
1. Intro

Ok, so, I'm going to be randomly posting stories sometimes. They will be just random stuff I come up with (kind of like my friend's "Random's stories of my imagination" thing, though it will have my character's mostly, and probably from my different fanfic's. would be really fun to have crossovers.

But anyways, hope you enjoy if you do read and if you do, please review!^^ (I do not own any of the shows or books' story lines that I use, only my own story lines).


	2. The Guardian's Life

[ok, i thought that, just for the heck of it, i'd make i short story for the guardians from my shinzo story ()half of them aren't even mine, but ok). Mushra and lanuncurus do not belong to me, they belong to the makers of the show, shinzo/mushrambo. the normal, guardian like look for lanuncurus that i explain was the idea of Windflame. Cosemist also belong to windflame, as long as the idea for another person, but anyways. Saru belongs to Mushratheenterran, Neushra belongs to Lya Tomcat and Maliki belongs to me. Well, yeah, hope you enjoy!^^]

"So, you think you can beat me, huh?" a short guy asked an older (or at least, taller) looking guy. He had light purple hair, with locks of it around his face. He had blue eyes and he wore a wide crow on his forehead. He (like most of the other's there with him on the barren land) wore golden armor on his chest, shoulder's and thighs, with black designs. He wore a white shirt underneath the armor, and black pants with golden boots along with gloves. And spread out behind him were golden wings.

"You shall not always win, Mushra. Believe me, one day, I'll crush you." The man said, his red eyes squinting as the short boy laughed. He had blue hair, tied in a tiny ponytail behind him. He wore the same outfit as the boy he talked to and his name was Lanuncurus.

"Yeah, sure." The boy, Mushra, laughed.

"You two are too competitive. And you're not the only ones who could win." Another man said. He had dark, long black hair tied back in a ponytail behind him with a crown against his hair on top to keep it there, though a few strands escaped and fell in front of his face. He had dark eyes and tan skin, with the same outfit as the other two guys.

"And you expect to beat me, Maliki?" asked Lanuncurus.

"No, my friend." He said with a small smile that faded. "I only suggested that other's can win as well."

"Other's being you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maliki did not answer. He just looked forward, waiting. He was watching in the direction of their goal.

"Are you guys really doing this? You're so competitive sometimes." A young woman said, stopping in between Mushra and Lanuncurus. She had red eyes and blue hair like Lanuncurus, but hers was shorter, her bangs around her face and in her eyes and the back of her hair sticking up at the ends. Her outfit was just like theirs, except her boots were longer and she had a white flowing skirt. Her name was Cosemist.

"That's because he doesn't get the fact that I'll always win against him." Mushra taunted, making Lanuncurus glare.

"Ok, fine, go ahead. But I can't wait to see the two of you get in trouble when the elder guardians figure out you're on a planet without a good reason to do so. Along with using the Reversion Blade, no less, for a game!" Cosemist said.

"You're here as well!" Mushra countered.

"Yeah, but I'm here to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid. Even if they get mad at me, they can't get mad at me as much as you because I'm here as a bit of a babysitter."

"You're here to see who wins, Cosemist, not to babysit and you know it." Lanuncurus told his cousin.

She stuck her tongue out.

"So, who are you voting for, Saru?" Mushra asked all of sudden.

The boy he asked had blue hair like Lanuncurus and Cosemist, but it spiked around in the back, messy, with two strands on either side of his face and the same red eyes and the some outfit as the others. "…I can't really answer that." He told them. "Mushra, you're my friend but he's my father." he made it sound like he couldn't choose, but he gave Mushra a look that told him he was rooting for him. Saru didn't exactly think of his father as the best person in the world.

"Well, I'm not really sure about Mushra." Another girl said with a smug, playful smile at her friend, Mushra. She had long, pale purple hair that could sometimes seem pink in certain lights. And she had golden eyes with tiny tints of silver in them. She had the same outfit as the other girl. This girl's name is Neushra.

"What, you don't believe in me?" Mushra asked in mock surprise and Neushra just laughed. Saru watched the both of them and smiled smally. Not a really big or happy smile, but a smile all the same.

"Ok, well, if you're going to do this, I suggest you two get it over with." Cosemist said then.

Mushra and Lanuncurus nodded. Then took a few steps away from each other and the other's split. Cosemist was behind them, Maliki on Lanuncurus's left side as he got ready and Saru and Neushra on Mushra's right as they watched.

They looked out to where the reversion blade floated above a tall rock that they had to race to and then reach up to before the other.

"Ready?" Cosemist called out.

"Sure am. Are you?" Mushra asked Lanuncurus with a cocky smile and he just ignored Mushra, his eyes on the prize.

"Get set!" they crouched down, itch to break into a run already. "….GO!"

That's when they broke out into a run so fast and hard, they left dust behind with their friends before they jumped into the air and spread out their golden wings. Lanuncurus was ahead for a moment, pushing his wings harder than Mushra's until he felt he was far enough away from his rival, until Mushra decided that that was when he should put power into his flying and he zoomed past Lanuncurus, making his eyes go wide in surprise then squint in annoyance before he sped after him and they were neck and neck.

"Wooo, go Mushra!" Neushra called with a smile as she waved her hand in the air. Cosemist was just taunting them, saying stuff like, "Come on, the both of you can go faster than that!"

"I shall win Mushra, do not doubt that….soon, I will have everything I have ever wanted…" he said the last part quietly, thinking of far off things.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that!" Mushra said, but then Lanuncurus sped ahead of him, making him clench his teeth in annoyance before he was speeding beside him again. It was confusing to the others, they couldn't tell who was ahead, only because Mushra and Lanuncurus kept speeding ahead of each other. One minute, Lanuncurus was ahead, then Mushra, then Lanuncurus, then Mushra.

Lanuncurus saw they were getting closer to their goal and he was not going to risk having Mushra get ahead of him and then win. He gave himself a boost by blasting behind himself.

"Hey!" Mushra exclaimed, about to say that was cheating, but then decided to do the same to gain the lead. He used energy he had and blasted behind him and it pushed him forward until he was able to use his wings again. He didn't catch up to Lanuncurus until they both pulled up as they flew up the side of the tall rock. They were neck and neck once again, speeding up as they pushed their wings as hard as they could. And then Lanuncurus did something nobody but Mushra expected. He used one of his blast and blasted Mushra of course and sped ahead, faster than before.

What he didn't know was they Mushra had avoided it and was flying up the other side.

He was almost there and as he reach the top, he flipped back in the air, needing to, to position his body the right way to get the Blade, but then he saw Mushra mirroring his moves, getting closer and closer and closer to sword like him until-

"Mushra wins!" Cosemist called from farther back and her and Neushra and Saru cheered.

"Yeah!" Mushra cheered with a big smile as he raised the blade in the air. "Aw, come on, I told you I'd win but you still wanted to challenge me." He said to Lanuncurus when he glared.

He just flew back to the other's, Mushra following after him with a laugh.

After that, they headed back to Shinzo, only to be caught by a blond girl with piercing eyes. She order them to follow (Mushra had been smart enough to send the sword back to where it is supposed to rest, he sent Neushra and Saru to take it back) and they did, to the elder guardians chamber.

The blond girl left them there as some of the elder's turned.

"How many times must we go through this?" one asked, who had white, smoothed back hair, but looked like a young person, just the same as all the others.

Mushra dropped his head back after rolling his eyes and sighing, Maliki just stood there with no emotion and Maliki ignored the man, looking away in annoyance.

"I was there watching over them, sir. They just wouldn't listen to me, so I couldn't do anything…" cosemist said, walking slowly backwards.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" a girl said with red hair as she stood. Her hair was short and spiked.

"Uh….wish is kinda more the word I was thinking of." Cosemist said with a nervous smile.

"Forget it. Leave, Cosemist." The white haired man said and she bowed and left, knowing she get it later.

"You two know not to go on to any of the planets without any real need to, it's forbidden!"

Mushra and Lanuncurus barely nodded.

"And Maliki, I'm surprised with you. I would expect it out of these two fools, but not you."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me." Maliki said simply and then stayed quiet.

"The three of you, next time, shall be punished! I will not take this foolishness anymore! Now go, you have jobs to do!" the white haired man said, turning his back to them and the three of them left.

Maliki left his friend quietly, flying off. Mushra snickered as he and Lanuncurus walked side by side.

"Why do you keep doing this? I'll always be better than you, dude." Mushra told him.

Lanuncurus stopped and Mushra turned to him. "Know this. You shall not be laughing much longer, Mushra. I will become stronger, and soon." And then he flew off fast, leaving Mushra in the dust, confused, until he flew off as well.

Mushra did not understand then what he meant, but whether or not he understood-either way, he soon would.


	3. The Beginning Of The Shinzo Otaku's

"When are we gonna get there, mommy?" my sister Winter asked what I was about to ask.

"Soon, child, calm down!" my mom said, driving.

I bit my tongue, trying not to burst out and ask again, like Winter, while my mom whispered to my dad saying, "I blame you for letting them watch anime, now those two are too obsessed."

My dad was about to object, but then I had to say, "Well, technically, we're otaku's."

My dad looked back and me and my mom looked at from the mirror. "What?"

"It's a Japanese word for people who are crazy for stuff, like anime shows and Japanese games and stuff…I read it on the internet…." I said, ducking my head and looking away as they stared…I didn't like it when people stared at me, it made me uncomfortable.

Then my mom and dad just laughed. It seemed our obsessive-ness got on their nerves sometimes, but at other's they seemed ok.

"So, what are you going to look for?" Winter asked me with a smile and I smiled too, coming out of my uncomfortable shyness.

"Shinzo stuff, of course." I laughed and she giggled, saying, "Same here!"

"Is that the only show you two like?" my dad asked.

"No, but it's the coolest." I told him and winter nodded in agreement.

It was about these cool kinda people with powers and stuff called enterree's-wait, no, enterrans! I can't remember how they got the powers, it was something about engernerering or something. But anyways! There was this human and she was the only human left and she makes friends that protect her and go with her to find the place called shinzo! It's so cool!^^

"It'll be so cool if I can find some stuff that has to do with Sago!" I squealed, thinking of the water enterran. I blushed, thinking of how cool and cute he was. "He's the best!"

"Well, yeah, he's cool, but I wouldn't say he's 'the best'." Winter said.

"Well, then, who's your favorite?"

"…I don't know…" she said, scratching her head as she thought over it.

"Ok, we're here." My mom said and as soon as she stopped the car, we unbuckled our seat belts, jumping out of the car as my dad got out and then my mom. "Stop! Right! There!"

We stopped in mid-run and turned.

"Hand."My mom said and held out her hand and Winter took hers and I took my dad's. Sometimes it's annoying being seven…

We headed in and I couldn't stop smiling as I looked around and saw all the anime merchandise, it was so cool!

"Oh my gosh!" me and Winter squealed, jumping up and down. "Thanks, mommy!"

"Hey!" my dad said, but we ignored him and my mom as we looked, though I heard my mom say, "Hey, I drove." and then my dad said, "But I offered the idea to come here for their seventh birthday!"

It had been yesterday that we'd celebrated our birthday. We got plenty of new cloths and stuff….bleh. but when we got money from grandma, we were so happy! And dad said we could come spend it here!

"Come on, come on, come on!"

We pulled them along, me going one way and Winter going the other. I searched everywhere for shinzo, but in the meantime I saw plenty of other stuff and grabbed plenty of it, tossing it in the basket my dad carried as I dragged him along, jumping up and down happily. This was so great!

But, sadly, there was barely anything 'Shinzo' related. All they really had was a few posters and stuff and some little cards that, if you held it one way, you could see one of the guys normal forms and then you turn it another way and it changes to their hyper forms. But, that just wasn't what I hoped for…but I still grabbed a card.

Mom went to the bathroom and dad was looking at some dragon ball z stuff not so far from us as me and Winter stood, looking at the cards, trying to decide what we'd get.

"Well, I'm getting Sago's card." I told Winter.

"I guessed you would." She giggled. "Man, there's only three left. Mushra, Mushrambo and Kutaal."

"And there's only two posters left." I said.

"Well, how about we-"

Just then, an orange-gloved hand came between the two of us and swiped one of the posters (and I swear, it look like those gloves had been cut, to make them fingerless gloves). She had brown hair (lighter then mine, though I also had hints of the blond that was like my sisters, just as she had hints of brown. We both had green eyes) with messy bangs, two long strands of hair in her face. Her bangs kinda covered her eyes, but they looked like a red-ish brown. She wore a black shirt with orange pants. And she seem to have yellow colored paper surrounding her head, looking like she was wearing Mushra's crown.

"Hey!" me and Winter exclaimed and turned to see a girl about our hight, holding the poster close.

"We were going to get that!" Winter said, angry.

"Well, I don't have one! I barely have anything of shinzo! And you two seem to be sisters, so why don't you share that one?" she said, making it sound obvious and me and my sister sighed. Man, I wanted it on my side of the room and I know she would want it on her side!

"Fine…" we both said and that's when Winter decided to grab her own card. That other girl was putting the poster she'd swiped in her basket she had on the floor and then she hurried up to the cards, about to grab one.

"Wait, where's Mushra's card?" she exclaimed, looking at the last two. It was only Kutaal and Mushrambo.

"Uh, why?" Winter asked and then I realized she'd taken that card. I looked at the both of them. The girl looked surprised, annoyed, then angry when she realized Winter had the card.

"Gimme the card! I've been waiting so long for that!" she said.

"Well, I already got it!" Winter said, sticking her tongue out.

Then I noticed that girl seemed like she was going to go crazy and I jumped forth, between them, right as she was about to run at her.

"Hey, stop!" I said.

"I want the card!" the girl said.

"Say please!" winter said

"Gimme the card, baka!" she called out.

"Winter, just give her the card, ok? Or did you decide Mushra was your favorite?" I said.

She was quiet, until she sighed and said, "No. Fine, here…" she said, tossing it to the girl who caught it and put it in her basket.

"So, you're a shinzo fan?" I asked the girl, curious.

"Yeah." She said.

"Cool." I said, not knowing what else to say. Then I asked, "OH! Who's your favorite character?"

"That's easy." She laughed and smiled. "Mushra. He's such a baka, but he's so cool, too. What about you?"

"Sago. He's the cooooolest character on there!" I said with a smile and the girl laughed. Not a giggle in agreement, but like she didn't believe me, she thought it was funny.

"Yeah, ok. Where'd you come from, baka-land?" she laughed.

"No! …Wait, what's a baka?"

"It means idiot in Japanese. Or stupid, or retarded-take your pick." She laughed.

"Ok, I'm not a baka! Why would you call me that? You don't even know me!"

"Well, if you seriously believe that that water boy is the coolest character from shinzo, you're crazy." She laughed.

That…little….!

"Uh…I…don't think you should say those two words, what-ever-your-name-is." Winter said.

"My name's Heather, don't wear it out." Man, she must be a fan of Mushra. "And why not?"

"Uh…"

"SAGO'S NOT A WATER BOY!" I yelled then.

"Yeah, he is!" she yelled back, not scared or angry like Winter would be when I yelled at her for calling Sago that cursed name.

"Well, at least he's not a shrimp!" I yelled at her, talking about Mushra.

"Take it back!" she yelled.

"No! Because he is a shrimp!"

"No he's not, everyone else it freakishly tall!" she said and that's when we began attacking each other.

"Hey!" I heard two men say and I noticed one was my dad and then he began yanking me from this heather girl, as we were clawing, slapping and scratching each other. The other man, who seemed really tan and seemed to resemble her, yanked her away from me as we were glaring at each other.

"What in the world were you fighting for?" my dad asked, angry with me.

"She called Sago a water boy!" I told my dad and he sighed and said, "Really, Jaden?"

"She called Mushra a shrimp!" she said to her father and he said in some kind of accent, "De verdad, Heather?"

After that, we had to leave, but I was just glad to have gotten the shinzo stuff…even if I did get a few scratches from that girl…

Well, when we got home, I had to sit in time out for a little bit as Winter enjoyed my Sago card and her two card's she'd gotten, Kutaal and Mushrambo. She liked that Kutaal had earth, but also Mushrambo, not just for the fire, but she thought the dark was cool, too. I think she liked earth and dark enterrans.

Well, after time out, mom and dad gathered me and Winter and told us that they had big news.

We were moving.

"What?" me and winter asked, in our pajama's, about ready for bed.

"Well, we've been planning to move for a while now, this place is getting too unmanageable." My mom said as my dad was killing different assortments of bugs with a fly swatter. We never had so many bugs that it was totally unhealthy, but we did have an annoying amount of bugs here. Meaning they kept coming back. "But, we also want to find a house with more bed rooms. For you girls and so we can have room for any stuff we need or maybe a guest room, you know, for when your cousin comes over? You're gonna get too big to be comfortable in just one room. Ok?"

"Oooooooh." We said. We didn't really care much, we were just surprised.

"but, wait. How far from here will we be?" Winter asked and then I realized what she was getting at.

"We want to be able to go back to that store, it was so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not even far away from town, it's just…not here, with all these bugs and stuff. You're going to love it, trust me. We'll get packed tomorrow and, depending on how long it takes us to clean and pack, we'll be leaving right after that."

"OK!" we said, now getting excited.

We hurried off to bed and the next day, we were packing away like there was no tomorrow.

In only a few days, we were outta that old buggy house, bleh! And it only took an hour to get to our new house. And it was so much bigger!

There was a wide living-room with a window to the right of the front door (which had a porch outside, too^^). There was another, smaller window on the right wall and across the room was two doors that swung open into a kitchen. To the right of those doors and across from the front door was a hall that had a closet close to the front door, along with two rooms and a bathroom on one wall and on the other wall down the hall was a second, door-less doorway to the kitchen and passed that was another room. At the end of the hall was the back door that led to the back-yard, with a tiny building-like thing in beside a fence and an open yard, tree's to the right and more fence to the left.

It was a pretty nice house. I ended up getting the room to the right, down the hall and Winter got the first room on the left, before the bathroom and mom and dad got the last room on the left, past the bathroom.

We had one couch against the wall with the small window and another beside it, turned where the back of it was facing where the right wall and the wall that was close to the kitchen, met. And then a recliner on the other side of the doors to the kitchen, in between those doors and the hall. We had a TV close to the door and in front of half of the big window.

And yeah, we had beds in the middle of our rooms, dressers to the sides and a closet to the other side of it, window's above the head of the bed.

Me and Winter were so happy, we were sitting in the living room one morning. Mom and dad were making breakfast and we were thinking of what we could do today.

"OH! How about we play outside? It'll be cool to go and look around, I saw a trail in the woods, it could be like an adventure-to the west!" Winter said and we laughed and hurried to ask mom and dad if we could play.

"Pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssee?" we begged, on our knees, shaking her hands pleadingly at them.

"Yes, you can. But stay around the trail, please. And don't be out for too long, or you'll miss breakfast." My mom said as my dad dropped some food, then smiled nervously, saying, "Uh, sorry?"

My mom sighed and we left, laughing.

Outside, there was plenty of grass. To the right, there was a dirt road that left and turned into a concrete road the farther you went and it led to other houses and town. To the left, there was a lot of open, green space. And in front of us was a forest, seeming soooo big to us. We laughed and I jumped off the porch running as I told Winter, "Come on!"

She laughed and followed after me. It was so cool! It was just like on the show, there were even animal sounds we've never heard before. We'd act like someone attacked us every few minutes as we followed the trail, leaving it only to pretend we fought off the attackers. We passed a big tree that seemed to have an old, unfinished tree house with a porch surrounding the bottom of the tree. We continued passed it, on the trail.

We reached the end of the trail and the forest opened to what seemed to be the edge of a tall hill and there was a two story house on that edge. We wondered if it was a haunted, abandoned house and then we saw a car and realized people lived there. We almost went up and knocked and said hello, but someone saw us from the window and came out.

"What are you baka's doing here?"

I glared for a moment, but then calmed down. "We're not baka's and we were just looking around."

"Why?" she asked.

"We just moved here and thought we'd check stuff out, so we followed the trail and it led here." Winter told her.

"Oh." She didn't seemed annoyed at the fact that we'd be living close, as I thought she might and I calmed. She turned to me then. "Uh…sorry about the fight…Mushra's rubbed off on me and I'm competitive…" she said with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

I laughed with a big smile and said, "It's fine. And yeah, I'm sorry, too. I just really like sago and I don't know why, I just hate it when people call him….that _name_."

"Yeah. And I don't like people calling Mushra a shrimp, so how about we not say those words?" she laughed and I did too, nodding.

"Oooo, does this mean we're friends now?" Winter asked, jumping up and down with a smile.

"Sure." Heather said, laughing. "I don't really have many friends, since no one's lived here for a while other than us…"

"We know how you feel, we haven't had too many friends either." I told her.

"But now we do, and we all like shinzo, too!" winter said and we smiled.

That was when we made a new best friend. I had a feeling we would have a lot of good times together.


	4. The Dark One and The Wolf Pup

This is the story of a young, dark and trouble enterran and how he came to become more, when he met younger, free spirited wolf enterran. This is the story of Ookami and Zen.

Ookami:

Daddy….daddy, I'm sorry…

I kept sniffing and blinking my eyes as I ran as fast as I could, yet I wanted to turn back…but I still heard daddy's voice in my head…

* "Ookami, just run! Get out of here, I'll be alright!" he called at me when a big, scary looking bear enterran interrupted our training, saying he must destroy the ninth general…daddy…

"But daddy, I can help!" I said, scared for my daddy, but I also yelled because the bear roaring scared me.

"Just go, Ookami!" my dad said, slashing his sword at the bear enterran and making him back away.

"But dad, I can fight!" I told him, though I was starting to back away. I didn't know what to do!

"I know you can, son.! I know you can! But this isn't a fight for you! You are not meant to fight this fight, now go!" just then, the bear scratched daddy.

"Papa!"

"Go!"

I began crying then, but ran, scared. I was just scared and I didn't know what to do! And….daddy knows how to fight….he'll be ok….won't he?*

….No, he won't! he needs family! I have to go back! "PAPA!" I called and hyper formed for the first time ever as I began running faster back to my papa.

But, when I got there….fire was everywhere…and papa was nowhere. Neither was the bear, but I heard growling. But I still looked for his card. I looked everywhere I could, burning my hands a bit when I tried to move fiery things. And then I saw it. A card that had a picture of someone all furry, like dad…and it was already ripped up and burning….

I stared at it for only a few seconds before I broke into tears and was crying. "Papa, I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" there was a roar and I jumped back, scared…I couldn't do anything….i…I couldnt1 I'm weak!

I cried, scared, and ran off again, angry at the bear and myself for being so scared, but I still ran, as fast as I could, so scared and not sure what to do or where to go. It was then, I let out a howl of pain.

Papa…

Zen:

I sighed…man, can life be any lonelier…all I ever did was travel around, doing nothing….and all thanks to good ol' mom and dad.

They didn't like the fact that I hated using my powers to hurt people, and making a reputation out of doing so, no less! I wasn't like them, I didn't like that. Granted I enjoyed fighting sometimes, winning I liked the most, but I hated it when it was a deadly game. But they loved it. Even my older brother….

And of course, they banished me; never to return to my home again just because I disagreed with the way they used their powers…

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be rid of them….but they banished me from my home and my home town and now I was traveling around, lost and alone and wondering what to do with my life now…

"This sucks!" I yelled and sighed again as I made it into a forest, still walking…but then I felt some on my ankle. I hadn't felt it till now…it felt like a wire and I looked down and saw it was. Before I realized what it was for, I had pulled it up enough to where it caused something to jingle.

And before I could turn around and hurry out of the forest, I was surrounded by lizard enterrans, holding sharp looking knives, spears and swords….greeeeaaat…

"Hmm, looks like good meat." One said. "What do ya think, boys?" some laughed.

"Like you can get your hands on me!" I said, pulling out my double ended sword. But, uh, I began to think I shouldn't have said that….because more were surrounding me… "Crap…" I whispered.

And then they all began taking turns attacking me, some watching, laughing and enjoying the entertainment, others waiting for their turn to take a jab at me. I did pretty good fighting at first. I carded at least five at first, but I began losing. Luckily, half of them that tried to attack me weren't fast enough and the other half weren't strong enough. But, they did wound me enough that, minutes later, I was on the ground breathing heavily, some of my wounds bleeding. Part of me wanted to be carded already so I didn't have to deal with the pain, but the other half knew I need to keep fighting so that didn't happen….or I'd never come back.

As I kept breathing in and out, in pain as I did so, I heard them laugh.

"And we heard that those with dark power were monsters, that they shouldn't be trifled with or you'd die…guess you're the runt of the litter." The one from before said and laughed, other's laughing with him.

I wanted to get up and attack him, so bad. But I knew that even if I still had the strength to, I'd risk being carded and then worse…this sucked, I couldn't get out of this…first, I'm forced to live I life I hate, then I rebel against that life. Oh, well, no one likes that, so I'm banished from my home and the life I know there. I'm all alone, traveling to who knows where for who knows what. And now I'm about to be carded and destroyed….terrific….

Ookami:

…What do I do now? I ran like a coward when papa needed help…now he's gone…and then when I go back to look for mama and everyone and they're not there…I'm alone…all because I got scared and acted like a coward….

It's been three days already! Where do I go? What do I do? Papa, I miss you!

I changed back into my normal form and cried…

All of a sudden, I heard something that sounded like grunted and fighting and stuff. I raised my ears, trying to find where the sound was coming from. It was ahead and didn't sound like it was far off. I climbed into the trees, looking for the fight and saw a lot of lizard enterrans fighting one guy in a dark, black and purple outfit. He had black hair and bright green eyes and pale skin, that seems to have blood on it, here and there.

They were all ganging up on him. All those guys, fighting one guy. And that guy just kept fighting…he didn't give up or run….like I did…

They were really starting to hurt him now and I didn't know what to do…I wasn't much help with papa…they'd just kill me….

No, I can't just sit here! I can't be a scared coward like before! I gotta fight! I have to help them, or they'll card him!

I jumped down then, finding an opening between the group of men where I could go to the middle. I began growling.

Zen:

Just then, there was tiny growling. And by tiny, I don't mean one of these guess barely growling, I mean something small growling-or trying to growl in a menacing way.

"Leave him alone!" I heard a little boy-like child voice say and looked for the voice. I saw him then, a very small little wolf enterran, part human part wolf. Brown hair, golden, big eyes and black furred ears and tail. He wore a orange, flowy shirt, baggy black pants and purple shoes. Just a small, innocent little kid…juuuuust greeaaaat….

The men began laughing and the leader who kept saying stuff said, "Ha! And what's a little baby wolf enterran like you gonna do? Hahaha!"

"Just get out of here, kid!" I yelled at him, half sitting up. But a big slash on my back that I had received kept me from really being able to move.

"Leave now and you won't be carded!" the kid said, and angry and focused look on his face, like he was trying to look fierce and strong.

They all just laughed.

"Run kid! They'll kill you!" I yelled at him, wondering what the heck was running through this little boys mind. I would expect someone kid like him to be scared out of his mind of an enemy, especially this many! He must be crazy!

They were closing in on the kid and he became worried, like he was having second thoughts. I tried to get up, but was to wounded, dang it!

And then the kid smiled as they were all closing in around him. And then there was a flash of light and a few of the men backed away. And then there was a louder, more angrier and more threatening growl and I found enough strength to stand (using my sword to lean on) and I saw that the kid had hyper formed into a wolf, as long as me and as tall as my elbows. And then attacks were flying everywhere. Most of the lizard only had their weapons, though some were earth enterrans (half of the were the one's who'd attacked me…I should've used my dark powers, but I need to go without using it for a while until I can wipe my families use of it out of my mind….). Either way, that wolf was already carding plenty of them. Half his attacks were dark attacks like mine (though, smaller and weaker than those I know) but he could also use other attacks that weren't dark. Like one was 'aqua tornado' and 'flaming vortex'. He even used 'earth crusher' after one of the lizards used that attack…

He's a learning enterran! Those are extremely rare beings and really powerful! Man….

In only minutes the ground was covered with the lizard enterrans cards (though some had ran off). I just looked up at the kid as he changed form a wolf back into a wolf boy and I just watch him in awe.

He ran up to me as I was kneeling down, leaning on my sword, still hurting. "You ok? What can I do?"

I laughed. "You've done enough kid, don't worry…I just need a little time and rest for my wounds to heal…" that was when I dropped on my arms and the fell on my side, breathing heavily again.

The last thing I heard was the boy whimpering in a wolf-like way.

Ookami:

Oh, what do I do? I can't just sit here while he's knocked out! Hmmm… come, Ookami, think! Think, think, think!

Water! I can get him come water, for when he wakes up! And food, too! But wait…there might be more lizards waiting! Ok, I'll sniff and check around for more of them. If no one's there, I'll hurry to a town and get food and find water. Ok, good to go! I can do this! I can, I have to!

I hyper formed and hurried off.

Zen:

I was happy when I finally started coming around, having had a dream about my family…not happy, at all. I was on my back and noticed that all the pain was gone. I sighed happily, glad I was better now. I stretched and sat up to see a bowl of water, a plate of fruits and a sleeping pup/boy right beside me.

Had he gotten this stuff? Man, what's with this kid? I mean, I'm thankful-extremely thankful. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, but….this was a wolf pup. I know that wolves don't tend to stray from their pack unless they have to, and that's older wolves. So, why was this kid on his own?

Now feeling kinda thirsty and really hungry, I started eating, though I saved some just in case the kid needed some.

So, what do I do now? I mean, this kid is alone, but I don't know if I can take care of him. especially when I'm traveling around so much…but I can't leave him on his own. Even if he can defend himself, he's a kid and he should have someone there for him to care for him.

I sighed then and it seemed to have been kinda loud because he fidgeted in his sleep before stretching and waking up.

"Oh. Hi!" he said with a little smile and I couldn't help smiling back at the little guy.

"Hey, kid…thanks for helping me the other day. You saved my life." I told him and ruffled his hair.

He giggled. "You're welcome!"

I watched him as he stretched again and then began eating some of the fruits a had left. "So, kid, why are you all alone? You packs somewhere close, right?"

He stopped eating then. "I don't know where my pack is….we….kinda got separated…" he didn't continue eating at all and he looked downcast.

"Well….what happened?" after I let that question loose (my curiosity getting the best of me), I wanted to take it back, but also I thought maybe if I found out enough about him, I could get him back to his pack.

"…My…papa was attack. He told me to run and I did…I wimped out, I was scared…and when I came back, he was go and so was my pack…his card was burning….a bear enterran had burned him….I tried to find my pack, but they were gone…and now…I'm alone…" he was curled up now, a few tears falling from his eyes.

I had to decide then. "No you're not, kid."

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at me with shining, tear filled eyes.

"You're going to travel with me."

"What?"

"A kid like you doesn't need to be alone. You may be able to defend yourself, but you still need someone with you…and I think I might need someone with me, too."

"Really?" he said and his voice broke with joy.

I laughed. "Yeah, really. I've been traveling around for a while. I'm not really traveling to a certain place, though. But, we won't have to be alone and maybe we could find your pack on the way."

"Yay! Thank you, bubu!" he said, jumping up on my shoulder and rubbing against my cheek.

"…Bubu?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's just, I'm used to people's smells and a some people have certain smells that us wolves have. And you have the smell of a brother, to me at least…is it ok if I call you bubu?" he asked innocently.

I watched him for a second. "…Sure, bubu." I said and smiled when he smiled widely.

Ookami:

Yay! I made a friend! He's like a new, older bubu! His name is Zen and he's so cool! I'm so glad I help him! I'm finally stronger AND I made a friend! Now we're traveling around and he's also teaching me a few dark attacks I didn't know, so I can get stronger. I tried to teach him my attacks but he couldn't do them.

But it's so great! Though, we've been traveling for a while now, and we haven't find mama or anyone…not even Hana…she was my coolest little sis… but, I'm still having fun with Zen! And he's taking care of me and I'm taking care of him and it's great! I love bubu so much!

Zen:

It's been great with my new little friend…but I was beginning to feel… like this was a bad idea.

I mean, I love the little guy…but something's up with my powers and I think it has to do with my family…I'm wanting to use them, really bad…and not to protect myself or Ookami…to hurt anyone I can. I've even wanted to hurt him, damn it! God, I had my powers and my family!

We had to split up. Soon….

I was sitting by a lake, just watching and thinking of what I'd say to him….my god, I was thinking of how to break the little guys heart….

"Zen?"

I caught my breath then….no, no I couldn't do it! I couldn't hurt him! I tried to think, think as fast as I could…man, what could I do?

"Bubu?"

Oh, god.

The water! I can run along the river, far enough away from him, wash away my sent and run for it!

I stood and ran as fast as I could along the river until I couldn't hear Ookami anymore and then I jump into the river, washing myself as well as I could. I hurried to the other side and added a little mud to mask any other traces of my scent just in case and then ran as fast as I could away from the river.

I…I had to do this…I had to…

Ookami:

"Bubu?" I looked all around the camp site, but I couldn't him. Where'd he go?

I kept looking and looking. I still couldn't find him and I got scared he wasn't answering….hours passed, he didn't come back to the campsite and I couldn't find him…

I was alone again…all alone…

Zen:

I felt a bit calmer, knowing I was far enough away he couldn't find me, but…not long after I ran…I heard a pained howl that caused my heart to ache…but I couldn't go back….better he be in emotional pain than carded…

After days of traveling alone again, I was miserable. And it was all because my family! Their reputation for using their powers for evil and it being passed down to me!

"Damn it! God, why? I find small happiness in a small, poor little kid and then I begin to get out of control! I hate this! I hate my mom and dad and everyone! Damn it!" tears were falling from my eyes then. Yes, the kid wasn't my brother, but he felt like one to me and I really cared about the little guy and now he's gone. And I hurt him! This just sucks!

"Looks like you've lost your way…" I heard a deep and…not sound friendly sounding voice say and turned around to see some strong looking man….he seemed to have pale green skin, blue hair and purple tight's with silver armor over it and a cape. And he had some weird thing covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood, wary.

"Just someone here for you, kid. I need your powers and in return, you'll have a new life…"

"What kind of life could you give me?" I asked, not believing this stranger. "And what do you need my powers for?"

"A life where you don't have to kill people….just help me capture them. And I need your powers to do so." He smiled.

"…No. I won't help you." I said simply and began walking away.

But then some kind of silvery liquid formed in front of me, stopping me. I fell backward in surprise when it formed the man.

"I hoped you'd choose the easy way, kid, but it seems I'll have to do this the hard way….you see, your family are very strong and I like their way of using their powers." He smiled.

"Well I don't!" I told him, still on the ground as he walked around me and continued talking.

"And that's what irritates me. Because you are the most powerful out of your family, Zen…yet you don't follow your family…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Same way I know about your powers and strength, but I will not tell you." He laughed.

"Enough! I'm not helping you!" I yelled at him, standing then and glaring.

"Yes, you are boy. Unless you want that wolf kid to have his journey ended…"

…Ookami…my eyes went wide. "W-what? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, kid." He laughed. "Or I can have the kid carded right now."

"N-no!" the words leapt from my mouth as my heart raced…that couldn't hurt him, I couldn't let him! He's the only kid who's ever actually felt like a brother to me and he has a long life to live! "You leave him alone!" I ran at him, taking out my weapon and swinging at him, only to slice him into a liquidy form. He split in half and I fell through him, my eyes wide as I realized this was bad…really bad…

"I will, as long as you follower my orders…" he smiled again as he reformed.

I fell to my arms and knees and rolled over to face him….damn it! This is why I hate my powers! "If…if I follow your orders…you'll leave him alone?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sighed and shut my eyes. "Then…I am yours…use me for what you wish…"

He laughed. "You weaker beings are so foolish. Love in any form will destroy you in every form, in the end…"

That was it…I had to serve this man, for whatever he needed me to do…and I'm sure I will hate myself for the days to come, for whatever I do to the people he uses me against…


	5. The Shinzo Otaku's Gain Another

[If you've been reading, then you'll remember the little story of my character's from The Shinzo Date, from when they were kids and met. Well, this is another part to that, and I think I'm referring to it as chibi state story or something, lol-not really, but it just us younger/before we were able to travel to Enterra. Will have only a few more chapters, though. Hope you enjoy! Finally got this up, Heather-chan!^^ hope you like and thx!^^]

"Flame of the Pheonix!" Heather called out and I ducked, then called out, "Aqua Dragon!" and she acted as if she was knocked off her feet and then I heard Winter call out, "Earth Crusher!" and turned and saw she aimed it at me.

"Ooof!" I called out dramatically as I acted as if I tripped and fell backwards.

"Ha! I'm the last one standing, wooo!" Winter called out, before I looked to see Heather stand and say, "Hyper Flame!" and act like fire shot out of her hand at Winter. Winter fell back, acting like she was burnt.

"Haha! Wait, no, Jaden!"

"Aqua Tornado!" I called out and threw water on Heather, since we had bottles of water. I giggled as I watched her, dripping. Then her eyes seem to turn a bit red as she looked angry.

"I'll kill you!" she yelled and ran after me and I ran away, down the trail, laughing all the way and heard Winter call out, "Wait for me!"

I made it to my house and ran right down the hall, laughing loudly and surprising my mom and dad who were watching TV in the living room. I think my mom said breakfast was done, but I kept going. I bust through the back door and head straight to the out-house thing, mini building in the backyard.

I stopped by the little house and stood there with a smile and saw heather halt when she saw me beside it.

"Oh, that is so unfair!" she said as Winter stopped behind her.

I just laughed.

"Heather, come on, it's not that big a deal." Winter told her, laughing.

"Yes it is! I can't go towards that thing and she knows it!"

"It's not really haunted, Heather, calm down!" Winter said, laughing and Heather stuck her tongue out.

"How do you know? Ever since I told you about why this place has never been sold, you two haven't even gone in there!" Heather pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting you wet. Are you going to leave me alone?" I said, grabbing the door handle.

"…..Ugh, fine!" heather gave in and then walked inside. I laughed and followed.

"That was mean…" Winter said, but giggled.

"You wanna eat breakfast with us, Heather?" I asked as we went into the kitchen through the door in the hallway.

"Sure." She said, regaining her good mood.

We sat at the little table in the kitchen and grabbed what we wanted from the huge plate mom and dad had left in the middle of our little table. Soon, we were eating breakfast and talking about shinzo.

"So, are we gonna watch it later?" heather asked excitedly.

"If mom and dad aren't watching anything." Winter said.

"Oh, I'm gonna go ask!" I said, leaving the food I had barely made a dent in on the table.

They were still watching TV when I got in there.

"Mommy, daddy, can we watch shinzo when we're done eating? Please?"

"I don't know honey." My dad said, watching the TV.

"Pleeeaaaasse?"

"If you and winter clean your rooms and whatever mess you make in the kitchen, if any, then you can watch it, ok?" my mom told me.

"Yay! Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, and Jaden?" my mom said and I stopped running back to the kitchen and fell forward. "Are you ok?" my mom asked worriedly.

I had fallen fast forward, but I was ok, so I stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine! What?"

"Your cousin should be coming tomorrow, so you better make sure your room is really clean, ok? Or there will be no watching shinzo when she gets here. I won't have you playing in a messy room and getting it messier." She gave me a look.

"Oh, yay! And yes ma'am!" I said, smiling widely and then I headed back to the kitchen.

"Guess what?" I said once I made it in there.

"What?" both heather and winter asked me.

"Carly's gonna be visiting! She'll be here tomorrow!" I said, mainly looking at winter. She squealed and jumped out of her seat, coming up to me and we grabbed hands, jumping up and down in a circle excitedly, saying, "Carly's coming! Carly's coming!"

"Who's Carly?" heather asked, standing.

We stopped than and began telling her all about our cousin. She's from my mom's side of the family, which has hints of Mexican in it and she's more noticeably Mexican than us. She's really cool and really fun! And she's a shinzo fan like us! That convinced heather that she'd be cool, since she liked shinzo. Now she couldn't wait to meet her.

Afterwards, we got the chairs and had to climb on them to get the dishes done. Heather was sitting in the corner waiting at first, then felt like she should get her dishes…but I think she also wanted to join in our dish soap battle me and winter were having.

We watched shinzo for hours, until mom and dad said we should go clean our room and we did that. Once we were done, we went outside and played again, until heather said she had to go home and get ready for bed. Before she left, we told her to ask if she could come over and hang out tomorrow. She said she'd ask and she left. We headed inside and asked mom and dad and they said it'd be fine. We got ready for bed and then went straight to bed, tired and ready to go to bed, but also we really couldn't wait for Carly!

The next day, we hurried and got dressed and brushed our teeth and everything. We saw food and hurried to eat it, until our mom told us to slow down. We asked if we could go see if heather could come over and my mom said one of us, just in case they get here before we get back.

Winter was the one who went to get her, as I waited here with mom and dad, on the porch, for my cousin.

It was really boring at first, just sitting out there and waiting, but mom and dad kept telling me to be patient. Once winter came back with heather (who had a bag with her; she had asked to stay the night, apparently), it wasn't as boring 'cause we could play. Mom and dad said she could stay the night as long as we don't fight, act crazy and as long as we clean up our messes.

"I hear a car, kids!" my mom announced, like, a lot of minutes after heather got here and we all kinda lined up in front of the porch, waiting.

A few seconds later, the old, blue, kinda messed up looking, but cool mustang pulled in and me and Winter were jumping up and down and waving and yelling, "Hey!" It's just so cool they're here!

My aunt and uncle climbed out, laughing at us and they went and hugged mom and dad and started talking, but we ran up to one of the opened doors as she climbed out, Heather stopping behind us. Once she was out, we looked at each other for a second, our smiles getting bigger. And then we squealed and hugged, jumping around in a group-hug circle. She wasn't much different from the last time she visited, her hair was black and her skin was a pretty, tan color. She was wearing red and black.

"Aw, Carly, it's so cool you're here! It's gonna be so fun! Ahaha!" Winter said, jumping up and down again.

"Oh, Carly! We have to introduce you to someone!" I announced. I moved out of the way to show her Heather, who waved a little.

"Hi." Carly said.

"Hi." Heather said.

"Carly, this is Heather, our best friend! Heather, this is Carly, our cousin!" I told them.

"Nice to meet you, heather." Carly said, smiling.

"You too." Heather said with a smile as well.

"Yay, this'll be so fun!" Winter said.

"How old are you?" Carly asked.

"Eight." Heather answered. "Just turned eight last month."

"Me too." Me, Winter and Carly said.

"Wow, we have the same month! Wait, do we have the same day?" witner said, thinking. But we did. We found out on our birthday that heather's was on the same day and Carly's is as well.

"Yeah,w e do. That's so cool!" I said. They nodded and then it was quiet for a second, before I thought of something.

"Oh, and guess what?" I asked Carly.

"What?"

"She's a shinzo fan, too! As big a fan as us!" I told her.

"Really?" Carly smiled as she looked at heather and heather nodded with a smile. "Cool! Oh, wait! Who's your favorite?"

"Mushra, of course." Heather said and then I realized something. The both of them were Mushra fans, major ones…I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing…. I guess we'll see….

"Oh, me too!"

"Cool!" heather said.

"But yeah, he's so cool. It'd be so cool if he was real, he'd be my best friend!" Carly said.

"…I don't know, he might be my best friend…" Heather said. And that's when I knew there'd was gonna be a fight if I didn't stop it.

"Well, let's go inside and play, guys!" I said and me and winter pushed them inside, making them forget their growing competitive, Mushra-will-be-mine thing I knew was coming.

Once we had lunch, me and the girls went and play in the front yard. We were having enterran battles. I was a water enterran, though I kinda went back and forth at first. Winter did as well, we weren't sure what element we wanted, but she stopped with earth. Of course, Carly and heather had fire. They ended up battling each other until we had to come in. it was so fun, after dinner we stayed up in mine and Winter's room, talking about shinzo until our parents caught us and told us to go to bed.

It kept going like that as Carly hung at our house, it was so fun everyday! Her and Heather had a few fights, but made up afterwards though. They were becoming fast friends, I thought they would^^. Even if they fight over Mushra.

But, eventually, the last day came. Our parents spent their time talking and hanging out in the kitchen and outside while we watched episodes of shinzo that came on, us cheering every time one of the guys won or something. Our parents wanted to have a turn with the TV, so when shinzo was over, we went outside and talked, too.

"So, you gotta leave tomorrow?"Heather asked Carly as we laid in a circle in the grass.

She sighed. "Yeah. It sucks, dude…"

"Yeah…" we all agreed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." I said, offering a bright side.

"Yup." They said.

Well, eventually, we had to get ready for bed, but we made sure to stay quiet as we stayed up, trying to spend as much time with each other as possible.

The next day, we all climbed out of bed, tired as heck. Our parents guessed we'd stayed up, but didn't seem to get too mad. They were packing their bags and next thing we knew, they were loading up the car with their stuff.

"Well, guess this is bye for now, Carly-chan." I said. We just started adding chan just for the heck of it^^.

"Yeah…I'll miss y'all, but I hope I we can visit again soon!" she said and then there was a big group hug. My aunt and uncle had said by to my parents and were in the car when Carly's mom called for her to get in. "Well, bye Jaden-chan, Heather-chan, Witner-chan." She hugged us again and we said, "Bye, Carly-chan." together as she walked to the car and got in. we waved until their car was out of sight.

"Well, it was really fun." Winter said with a smile and we nodded.

"Well, I think I can probably stay a little longer, but I think I better get home before dinner.

We nodded and then it was back to having fun…well, after we straightened mine and Winter's room….ugh…

And as a few years passed, she came at least two times a year, sometimes three. It was so nice! Though, school got annoying, it was also kinda sorta cool learning stuff. But it also got annoying when it took away from hanging out. But, yeah, we were learning and I'm guessing that counts for something. But, it help us learn how boring, annoying and tiring our world was. Yeah, it could be cool sometimes and I'm sure it'd be cooler if we were able to see more of this world, but there were just so many bad things going wrong in this world, it makes us wish that places like Enterra were real, so we could escape. Pssh, as if….that'd never happen to us...


	6. The Three Otaku's Stumble Into A Dream

[Here's another one, written and finish not too long after I uploaded the other!^^ and it's six in the morning here, about to be seven. I really, really hope you like, heather-chan!^^ *falls unconscious then, dead tired*]

"Winter, if you don't hurry the heck up!" Heather yelled, annoyed. I don't totally blame her; she was dangling from a tree branch, a rope around her arms and waist as the other end was tied to the branch…though I also kinda blame her, since she wanted to do this at first…

If you're reading this and wondering what the heck we're talking about, let me tell you. We've not changed since we were kids; since we first met, and before then. We're still shinzo Otaku's, we're just older, changed just a bit and are more a less still obsessive. And we are acting out a scene from the first episode, where Mushra dangles from a rock. Though, for us, it's a branch on a tree. For now, I was tapping it with a video camera we had.

And I was so glad it was just us, because I knew I looked stupid. I was wearing freaking green pajama's, for crying out loud! With a blue blanket tied on my neck and flowing behind me and…my dad's old helmet on my head…with blue pieces of paper…supposed to be Sago's jewels. My god, if someone was her, my face would be in flames…

Heather and Witner were ok. Heather had a pretty well put together outfit (of course…) and Winter had a nice outfit as well. She was at one end of the branch, her back to the tall trunk of the tree. She seemed to be having second thoughts for a second, before-

"Winter, this is starting to hurt!" Heather yelled at her and she started to move forward with a sharp-looking rock as heather said, "Does it have to be THIS realistic?"

"It was your idea, Heather!" I yelled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same back. "And at least your out-fit is a really good fan-made out-fit and it looks nice on you! My out-fit makes me look stupid!"

"Would you two stop complaining?" Winter said, sighing as she stopped close to the rope. "We're supposed to be having fun! Ok, Jaden, do you have the camera?"

"Yeah." I said, pulling it out and getting it ready. "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll turn it on."

"Heather, ready?" she asked.

"YES! Just start video-cameraing before I loose feeling in my arms!" she said, wiggling a little.

"Ready!" winter said. Holding up the rock.

"Action!" I said, turning on the camera.

Right as winter moved a little and got ready to say her line, we heard a loud crack. The girls eyes widened, as well as mine and I moved my eye from behind the camera, looking to see what that was.

"Winter…_if you move one inch_, " heather started saying slowly. "**I will kill you.**"

But she was too late. Winter had gotten worried and moved back, causing another loud crunch. And then the branch broke and they fell. I dropped the camera and ran up to them, hurrying to move the big branch and other branches out of the way.

Heather hit most of them off. "WINTER!" she screamed, angry.

"Ok, I get your frustration, heather, really. But, she's my sister and I'm kinda of fond of her, so…" I said, trying to be funny and calm her, but when I didn't not feel my sister cowering behind me or even moving, I started digging again through the branches, but once I moved all of them, I saw she wasn't there. And then I got really worried. "Winter?" I called, but no answer. "Winter?" I started digging in the other pile of branches. Nothing.

"Uh, Jaden…" heather said, and my heart sank, wondering if she found Winter and what state my sister might be in...

I turned slowly, but calmed as I saw she hadn't found an unconscious Winter. She was looking at something that was in a small bush at the bottom of the tree. "W-what is it?"

"Come here…" she said, staring at whatever it was in amazement.

I came up to her and looked to see a light blue and green, swirling circle in between the tree and the ground. "What on earth…?" I said, amazed.

"What…is this?"

"It looks like a portal…" I said.

"….What do you think's on the other side?"

I swallowed. "Whatever it is, I don't care. Winter could be in there, so we gotta go." I said. I took off my helmet and make-shift cape, no need for it now, and jumped in, not waiting for Heather. My stomach flipped with fear as I wonder what was at the end of this portal.

Heather was behind me in seconds and we were flouting around in the circle of earthy colors. But then there was a bright light and we landed flat on our backs…and laid there for a second, in pain.

"God, ow, that hurt!" I exclaimed.

"No duh." Heather said sarcastically.

We stood, rubbing our backs, and scanned the area. It seemed to be a camping area (tree's to one side and ahead, the side of a cliff on the other and the campsite in front of us, the portal behind us), but no one had been here in a while because there was no wood or footprints. It was kind of dark, the sun setting.

"Jaden!" I heard and turned towards my sister's voice. She came out of the tree's and hugged me.

"Winter, are you ok?" I said, looking for any scars.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, a little breathless. "But, possibly, not for long!"

"What? What do you- wait, where are we? Do you know?"

"No, but I was walking around, think I was still at home, when I saw a camp fire and headed to it, but some short dude there heard me and demanded to know who was there. I ran and he started following!" she said in a rush.

And then we heard footsteps coming fast. But then, something we didn't expect…

"Eye of the lion!" "Hydro Power!" "Hyper Flame!" a sound of crackling flames, rushing water and crunching earth came after those words.

We all turned towards the guys coming and said at the same time. "No. Freaking. Way."

The first to come out of the shadow of the tree's was the hot-head himself. Mushra. The second was the coolest freaking lion ever (well, second coolest, compared to Aslan). Kutaal. And the last was the only guy who could pull of all blue, looking totally hot (it's a bit much, I know, but true). Sago. And as if to show off the fact that they were here, the bright light of the setting sun shined on the three of them, making them look even cooler than they were a second ago!

They seemed to calm a little as they saw us.

"Why did you run, human?" Mushra asked in a cautious voice…Hmm, must be the second time-line, when the war never happened…but, wow, we're here! This can't be possible!

We couldn't speak.

"Don't worry, girls, he's scary to plenty of other people, too." Sago said and I thought that my heart may have skipped a beat.

They transformed back then and Mushra yelled, "Shut up!" at Sago as he laughed…I just stupidly kept staring at him...yeah, my stupid, girly weakness….

"It's alright, humans, we were just wondering if something was wrong. We had thought you were attacking us at first, until you ran. You are human, right? Or are you Humanoid enterrans?" Kutaal explained.

It was then when he said that and confirmed our beliefs, as we realized this might be real, that the three of us lost consciousness and fainted.

Sometime later, we woke up, lying in the same place from before. I noticed that I felt wet and as I looked at heather and winter, I saw they were, too.

"Come on, Sago!" we heard Mushra say and saw the boys sitting on the logs surrounding the circle that was for the fire in the campsite. "Do it again!" he said, pushing sago's arm at us.

"No! They're awake!" he protested and my eyes locked on him.

"Hmph!" Mushra said and sat back down.

"What's wrong, guys?" we heard a kind female voice ask and then Yakumo came from the trees. "Oh, hello!" She smiled.

We all barely waved. The three of us were pretty in sink when we were shocked or surprised or dumbfounded.

"Was something wrong?" she asked Mushra.

"Don't know, they aren't talking." He said, jumping up as his hover-board came up behind him and he landed on it.

"Are any of you hurt?" sago asked.

We shook our heads.

"Scared?" kutaal asked.

We shook our heads again.

"Well, then what's wrong with you?" Mushra asked, impatient.

"Could you give us a second to freaking speak, shorty?" heather stood, annoyed at his annoying-ness. Though, also, that's what she liked about him, too. Confusing.

"Who are you calling shorty?" he said, speeding over to her on his over board then jumping down to show that they were the same height.

They just glared at each other.

"Wow. You'd think they were twins…" sago said, staring at them. Me and winter stood then.

"Well, why don't you tell us what she was going to? Why are you three away from the city? No one's supposed to come up here until we've checked the place for evil or rouge enterrans." Yakumo said to me and Winter.

"The city? What city?" winter asked.

"That one down there." A robotic voice said, coming from the tree's to be beside Yakumo. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and they scanned us.

"Ah! What was that?" I asked, worried.

"Yakumo, they're humans, as they appear…but they are not from this realm. It is a different time zone they come from. One without any enterrans." He said looking at her.

All the guys heads snapped up towards Hakuba as he said that. Yeah, we're so unlucky. Yakumo gets two hot guys with power and a cool cat that can cook and fight and what do we get in our realm? Annoying, boring and barely cute guys in a boring realm.

Yakumo looked at us, amazed. "Well…" she seemed to think for a second. Like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if she should.

"What is it?" We asked.

We still kinda couldn't believe it we were here, and the boys seemed the same. Though, I'm guessing they were surprised to see humans from a different dimension. I would burst out saying this is a dream, I really good one, that will end soon. But, two things. When we fell out of the portal, it hurt bad. Really bad. And Hakuba scanned us and he's speaking the truth.

"Um, well, if you wouldn't mind…" she said shyly, then burst out excitedly, saying, "Would you mind telling me about your dimension? I'm just so curious as to how different it is! But, if you don't want to, you don't have to…"

"No, we're fine with that…as long as you guys can tell us a few things, too?" I offered.

She nodded happily and we began telling her everything, the guys listening in. we told them how we didn't have any enterran, because we're not that far into the future/not that developed yet. We told them what our world was like and all that, Mushra commented once or twice saying it sounded boring and we agreed.

She even asked what our family was like and all that and we told her. Then it was our turn and we learned all about this timeline/realm of Enterra.

It was in the same kinda of timeline as the second season, but it was past their last fight with Lanuncurus, when Mushra threw him at the meteor. They had brought Yakumo back for Mushra and the boys and Binka-everyone who cared for her dearly. And they were allowed to remember everything, just in case that knowledge could help them later. They even let them know of the first timeline, to learn from mistakes/know their past. It was confusing, it's like this was still kinda the same timeline as the first, yet not. It's all kinda the same/connected either way. Oh, and Binka was here too!

Then it came the time for us to tell them about the show. They didn't believe us at first, then got freaked when we were able to tell them about their past, without having been there. Hakuba told them it was true, though he did not know how there could be a show of their life. He guessed maybe it was something to do with the guardians, but he wasn't sure (that also made me realize if this was real, then maybe there are guardians in our realm as well and I wondered where it all started. The Guardians are the higher power with enterra…but maybe god created the Guardains? Who knows? Anyway!)

Well, anyway, we were all skeptical at first, but after all the talking, we realized it was true.

"Well, what're y'all gonna do now?" Mushra asked us and they all looked.

Man, completely forgot about mom and dad for a sec there^^; . We sighed at the same time.

"We'll have to go back." Winter said.

"Aw, do you really have to go?" Yakumo complained, apparently having grown fond of us already possibly.

"Please, go!" Mushra said sarcastically. Heather stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same back.

"Yeah, we need to get back to our parents. But we'll try to come back, for sure!" I told Yakumo. "We just have to convince them first…."

"Do you need one of us to go with you? To help, you know." Sago offered.

"Hmm…" we thought for a second. "Possibly." I said.

"Maybe Kutaal, he'd be more obviously real. but only if they don't believe us at first. Ok?" heather said. They nodded and Kutaal stood, following us.

"My, my, this will be strange!" Kutaal said with a laugh.

"Uncle Kutaal!" we heard three little chibi voices say all of a sudden and turned to see little estee and ray and sen, too. We couldn't resist, the three of us let out a "Aw!" at the site of them, they're so cute and sweet and just…'Aw' worthy!^^

"Yes, little ones?"

"We wanna go with you!"

He looked at us. "Would that be fine?"

We nodded.

"Alright then, come along!"

"Yay!" they said and we walked to the portal. We hesitated for a moment, then jumped through. It was pretty cool, as before, as we floated around. When we made it out, we fell to our feet (we'd stayed straight thankfully).

Then we hurried to the house. We busted through the door, seeing mom and dad on the couch watching TV, with Heather's mom and dad as well.

"What's wrong?" my dad stood, seeing us breathless, a little messy and…well, we'd just busted through the door.

"Nothing, dad! Nothing! But, we have to tell you something!" I said.

"Why have you been gone so long, you were supposed to be back an hour ago!" my mom said.

"We know, we know!" Winter said. "But we have to tell you something!"

"Well, why do you look kind of crazed?" my dad asked, then my mom asked (as heather's parents stood), "Why did you come back so late?"

"We'll explain it!" I finally said. They stepped back. "Just…take a seat for a second…." A smile grew on my face. "You won't believe it!"

They sat and we began telling them what had happened and what we found and everything. We were so excited once we finished, but they looked at us like we were crazy.

"Girls, I think you need to stop playing around so crazily. You obviously hit your head…" Heather's mom said.

"We didn't hit our heads, we're telling the truth!" heather told her. "And we can show you!" she left the house for a second and they sighed.

"Jaden, you girls watch TV too much, I swear." My dad said.

"Look!" heather said as she came in and dragged four cats in the house.

"Good-evening!" Kutaal said with a wave. "Oh, is that soup I smell? May I, uh…take a test taste to check if it's right…?"

"Kutaal!" Heather said.

"Sorry…."

The kittens giggled and waved at our parents. Our parents barely waved, and then they fainted, too.

Well, once they woke up, they surely believe us. We asked if we could go back. At first they were unsure, not having watched the show enough and they weren't sure what the dangers were. But we assured them that with normal circumstances, we could take care of ourselves. But if anything should happen hat was really bad, we were protecting by our new friends. And, seeing how big and kinda menacing Kutaal seemed (not much once you know him), they agreed. But they said not again tonight, we need to go to bed and get ready for the last day of school (summer break after tomorrow).

We agreed and told Kutaal to go home and tell them as well. We'd be back later tomorrow and plenty of days after then. He nodded and left. Man, this was going to be great!

And it was. It was pretty fun, hanging out with them. We'd go to the stores and stuff in the city with Yakumo and Binka. And of course, we'd wrestle and compete with the boys. We'd wrestle sometimes, but when Kutaal joined in, he'd always win and we'd get bored. Hey! It's not fun when I big cat keeps beating everyone!

But, months after we met, our group gained another (and yes, the shinzo group! So cool, we were kinda, a part of the main group from our favorite how!^^). We had been just traveling down the high hill overlooking the city when we hurt something that sounded like fighting.

Me, Sago, Heather, Mushra, Kutaal and Winter broke from the group to check it out, leaving Hakuba, the kittens, Yakumo and Binka back on the trail waiting.

"Gah!" we heard some guy scream in pain and hurried and broke through the trees to see some guy in armor kinda like Mushra's, except green, on the ground. A bug enterran kinda like Katris was over him, raising his razor sharp arm…thing.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Winter called out as Sago and Mushra hurried forward to help. They fought him off and he ending up flying off, scared. Sago help the guy up, though he was hold his stomach, hurt.

"You ok, man?" Sago asked him, helping him walk.

"I'll…be fine…after…rest, I think…" he said with a stiff laugh.

Sago nodded and then Mushra asked, "Why was he attacking you?"

"For my money. I barely have any left as it is, man….been traveling for a while, trying to get to this city. I hear it's safe there. I lived close to this town with dark enterrans, and those particular dark enterrans had a record for being evil, kill-frenzy freaks. I had to get out of there." We made it back to the others. Yakumo was surprised, along with Binka and the kittens.

Sago let the guy lean against Hakuba. He looked at us and asked, "Do you know how far the City is? I've never been there."

"We're heading down there now, if you want to come. It's not too far. Are you alright…uh, sir?" Yakumo asked, not knowing who he was.

"My names Xavier." He said, flipping a light brown strand of hair from his eye, it was shielding his right one. "and I think I'll be fine, if I rest…Thanks, I think I can make it from here." He tried to stand, but Winter was beside him and pushed him back, stopping him, as Yakumo said, "No, we'll accompany you until you can find somewhere to stay. And you can ride in Hakuba, you're injured."

"Who?" he asked.

"Me." Hakuba said all of sudden.

"Gah-ah!" He surprised Xavier and he hurt his side when he jumped forward. "Aah…Oh…uh, ok."

Sago and winter helped him in and then we were moving again. We took him to a not so costly motel and he bought a room, thanked us and went to bed.

A few days later, we ran into him again and thanked us again for helping him. he wondered if he could hang out with us. He didn't really know anyone and didn't like being alone and bored and everyone said it was fine.

From then on, he hung with us. Him and Mushra fought a bit-but hey, everyone at least has one fight with him, don't they? He also go along pretty well with Sago, even if he was earth and Sago was water. But, the one he seemed to grow closer to was my Sister, winter. They seemed to kinda connect fast…and seemed to blush around each other as another month passed.

He eventually learned everything, thought it was cool, all that. Heck, I don't think he cared, as long as he could hang with his friends and especially Winter.

But, yeah. It was great. Yes, we started school back eventually, but we had a few breaks every now and then it was just so cool and fun to be around them!

But, a year passed and we got older (one year older, though, fifteen. We'd been sixteen in a little while, though). And…well, obviously, Winter acquired feelings for Xavier, who we knew had done the same, they just couldn't see it because they're insecurities.

But, we developed feelings as well. I mean, to me, it wasn't a surprised. I'd always had a crush on…you know, sago. But, it was only a crush, never more. But it eventually became more. I lived yet hated being around him, it got uncomfortable and all that. Heather was the same. For her, it was a bit surprised, yet not. It surprised me because she sued to kinda treat him like and annoying, yet cool and fun brother…but it grew into more. The reason why it doesn't surprise me is because how they'd fight. There's just some people who fight like that and end up being a couple.

So yeah. It was great…but, it was changing. We were changing. Well, me and heather at least. I doubt the guys changed. They treat us too much like friend (though I don't know if I want that to change completely…) and nothing else.

Well, at least Enterra's more fun than Earth.


End file.
